I Only Want Your Love
by sofia313
Summary: Unfortunately they weren't Targaryens who had married brothers to their sisters. The world and most of all their family wouldn't accept their love.


**One shot for now.**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Theon snarled. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Jon stared at him, still unsure of what had happened. He had just punched Theon who was lying on the ground, pressing his hand against his bleeding nose.

"What is going on here?" Robb asked.

"Snow has lost his mind, that's what!" Theon announced as he got into a sitting position. "He just attacked me without any reason!"

"Jon?" Robb said.

"He insulted our sister," Jon murmured, pressing his lips together and clenching his fists.

"No, I didn't," Theon argued. "I complimented her!"

"Really?" Robb huffed. "How?"

"Well… I pointed out that she has become a very lovely young lady."

"With those words, I'm sure."

"Not exactly, but I was still complimenting her." Theon paused and stood up. "Clearly Snow has some issues."

Jon didn't say anything; he felt the need to punch Theon again. The way he had talked about Daliya… No one talked about her like that, not when Jon was present. In fact, Jon didn't want Theon to talk about her at all. Or look at her or even think about her. Theon loved to brag about his conquests and his visits to the brothel.

He certainly didn't respect women; all he talked about was their tits and cunts. He had actually dared to tell Jon that he admired Daliya's body. Jon wasn't going to let anyone disrespect her. Because she deserved better. Because she was a sweet girl. Because she was his sister. Because it was his duty to protect her. Yes, that was what he once again kept telling to himself.

He didn't look at her longer than what necessary. Her touch didn't affect him. He didn't dream about her. His thoughts and feelings were completely proper. There wasn't anything wrong with him. For a brief moment he made himself believe that. That moment never lasted for long. There was something seriously wrong with him, there had been as long as he could remember.

How that all had started, he wasn't really sure. Perhaps it had been her kindness that had drew him to her. All his life he had felt like an outsider, but she had never made him feel like that. One of the first things Jon remembered from his childhood was Daliya's smile. Most people had never looked at him like that.

His father had been kind to him, but he had always been busy. Catelyn on the other hand had tried to tolerate him, but she hadn't managed to hide her loathing. Robb had always been fair to him, although Catelyn had made it clear that they weren't equals. Jon wasn't his father's trueborn son, he was just a bastard.

Sansa had kept her distance to Jon out of the loyalty to her mother and Catelyn had probably hoped that her other children would do the same. Daliya hadn't. Many people thought that she was a strange girl, but Jon didn't. He thought that she was special. Both she and Catelyn had almost died when she had been born. She hadn't been breathing at first, but somehow Maester Luwin had managed to save her.

Some people said that it had affected her. No one had dared to call her stupid out loud, but that was what some people thought. Despite her silence and her often sleepy eyes, she wasn't stupid. On the contrary, Jon had noticed that she was very perceptive. Thankfully she hadn't noticed Jon's feelings for her.

He was deeply ashamed because of them and he had tried his hardest to get rid of them. Because she deserved better. Because she was a sweet girl. Because she was his sister. Because it was his duty to protect her. He needed to make himself believe that. No matter what it would take.

* * *

6 months later

Jon lay on the ground and looked at the night sky, waiting for Daliya. The Godswood was quiet and once again Jon felt guilty. Was he angering the Gods? Would they punish him for this? Maybe they should. What he was doing wasn't right. If anyone would find out, his father would kill him. He would deserve that. Yet he couldn't make himself stop. He loved Daliya with all his heart.

He would have died for her and he would have never forced her into anything. He couldn't regret their first kiss in the Godswood two moons ago. She had wanted to bathe in the pond and she had asked him to accompany her. Of course he had. He had turned his back like a gentleman, but she had dared him to join her. He had.

What had happened after that… Everything had been normal at first; she had laughed and splashed the water. Then she had playfully pouched on him and the next thing he had realized had been his arms around her as their lips had found each other. It had been more amazing than anything he had dreamt of.

Neither of them had spoken as they had returned Winterfell and they had avoided each other for days. She had been the one who had approached him first. She had asked did he regret their kiss. He knew that he should have lied, but he hadn't been able to do that. They had shared many kisses after that, hidden from the rest of the world. It was wrong, but how could he stop? She was all he wanted.

He raised his head as he heard her coming. She had a lantern in her hand. He had also brought a lantern as well as a blanket, although they knew they needed to be very careful. They didn't talk; she sat down next to him, already sliding into his arms. She felt warm; he had longed to be close to her. He held her as her hands clutched at him so tightly it was like she was afraid of what would happen if she let go. He knew he was.

Gently he kissed her before rolling over on top of her, pinning her down on the ground. Her hands went to his back, pulling him even closer. He touched her breasts and traced the outline of her ear with his mouth.

"Daliya," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jon," she hummed, her hand caressing his cheek.

He looked down on her, admiring her beauty. The thought that he couldn't go further than this was torture, but he still had some decency left. He couldn't take her maidenhead, not to mention put a babe in her belly. That would destroy them both. Unfortunately they weren't Targaryens who had married brothers to their sisters. The world and most of all their family wouldn't accept their love. All they had were these brief stolen moments in each other's arms.


End file.
